Our objective is to help elucidate the role of molecular motions in membranes. We will use molecular probes such as spin labels and phosphorescent probes to study the motions of proteins and lipids in the calcium-ATPase of sarcoplasmic reticulum, the electron transport chain of mitochondria, and rhodopsin.